


Perfect

by mizcrameron



Series: Soulmates [3]
Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Depression, F/F, First Kiss, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-06-13 19:45:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15371970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mizcrameron/pseuds/mizcrameron
Summary: Brianna is convinced that she is ugly and unlovable without makeup on. Kameron tries to convince her otherwise.





	Perfect

**Author's Note:**

> hey again! this is a little oneshot centered around crameron’s first kiss. warning for depression and dark thoughts, as brianna confesses that she hates herself because of how she looks.

Something was wrong. Kameron didn’t know what, she just knew she hadn’t heard from Brianna in three days, which was weird. The two never really went a day without at least a text message, but Brianna had not been on any of her social media, and nobody had really heard from her. Not even Monèt had heard from her. They didn’t even know if she had left her room, but since the weekend just ended, Kameron couldn’t really ask any classmates if they had seen her. The only person Kameron could think of to text was Blair, Brianna’s roommate.

[from: Kameron]: Hey, Blair, is Bri okay?

[from: Blair]: I honestly don’t know, she seemed pretty upset and asked to be left alone so I’ve been hanging out with Vixen.

[from: Kameron]: Okay, thanks. I’m going to go check on her.

Kameron grabbed her key card and left her room, taking the stairs up to the fourth floor and walking until she reached Brianna’s door. She tapped lightly on it.

“Go away,” she heard Brianna groan from inside.

“Bri, it’s me,” Kameron told her through the door, and surprisingly the door cracked open.

“Fine, come in,” Brianna mumbled, and Kameron slipped in quietly, closing the door behind her.

The scene in front of her immediately made Kameron sad. Brianna was sitting on the floor of her room between her bed and the wall, and her eyes were red and puffy. Kameron could tell she had been crying for a while. Another thing she noticed was Brianna’s lack of makeup, which was very unusual, as the smaller girl hated how she looked without it and wouldn’t ever let Kameron see her without it.

Kameron slowly walked over to Brianna, sitting down in front of her and resting her hand on the other girl’s knee. Brianna looked up at her, eyes filled with so much sadness it made Kameron herself tear up.

“Bri, what’s wrong?” Kameron asked quietly.

Brianna hid her face in her hands, unsuccessfully trying to stifle her crying. “Why am I so ugly?” she asked tearfully, unable to stop herself from crying again. “I look like a fucking monster without my makeup on, and I just fucking.. _hate_ myself for it, I just hate myself _so much,_ ” she sobbed, leaning forward and burying her face in Kameron’s shoulder.

Kameron wrapped her arms around the smaller girl, hugging her tightly and rubbing her back. She held Brianna for what felt like forever before leaning back and cupping Bri’s face in her hands. “Look at me,” she told her gently, and Brianna’s eyes finally met Kameron’s. “You are  _ so _ beautiful, Brianna. This is the first time I’ve ever seen you without makeup, and you look absolutely  _ perfect _ . Everything about you is perfect,” Kameron told her, wiping away Brianna’s tears with her thumbs.

Brianna sobbed quietly, wrapping her arms around Kameron’s waist and leaning her forehead against the other girl’s. She took a deep breath and tried to compose herself. “Do you really think that?” she asked, her voice cracking.

Kameron let out a little laugh, pushing Brianna’s hair behind her ear. “Yes. I think you’re the most beautiful girl in the world. I’m so lucky to have you, Bri. Even if you can’t believe it about yourself, please just know that I think you’re perfect,” she told her, and she meant it.

The two sat in silence for a few moments before Kameron took a deep breath and finally got the courage to ask, “Can I kiss you, Brianna?”

Brianna’s breath hitched in her throat. She moved her hands to Kameron’s cheeks, lightly running her thumbs over Kam’s cheekbones. “Please,” she breathed, and both of them leaned in at the same time, their lips meeting in the middle.

Kameron’s hands moved to Brianna’s waist, holding it gently as their lips moved together. Kameron’s lips left Brianna’s, moving to her cheek as she kissed away her tears. “You’re so perfect, Brianna,” she mumbled against her skin. Brianna tilted her head so her lips met the other girl’s again, and the smaller girl climbed onto Kameron’s lap, wrapping her arms around her neck as she deepened the kiss. Kameron was letting her do whatever she wanted at this point, letting Brianna make all the moves so she could be assured she was completely okay with everything that was happening.

After a few moments, Brianna pulled back, burying her face in Kameron’s neck. Kameron ran a hand through Brianna’s hair, knowing how tired she must be after everything she’s been through the past few days. The taller girl gently picked Brianna up, laying her down on her bed. As she stood back up, Brianna reached out and took her hand, tugging it towards herself. “Can you stay?” she asked Kameron quietly, and Kameron climbed into the bed beside Brianna, pulling a blanket over the two of them. Even though Kameron was usually the little spoon, ironically, she took the role of big spoon this time, sliding her arm around Brianna’s middle and holding her close to herself. They ended up falling asleep like that, and Brianna slept well for the first time in three days.


End file.
